Decisions
by Brittgirl015
Summary: This is just an addition to PC and is set to happen in the time after they win the battle and if they decided to stay in Narnia. Mild violence, Ed centric.


This is just something I've had done for a while. Anyway I would appreciate reviews so I can better any future writing.

Edmund casually walked to the stables, he needed to think things over and the best way to do that was to go for a ride. Darin would be grateful for the ride as well. The two were friends but Darin still was not the best horse Edmund had ever had. That spot was reserved for Phillip, Edmund's first horse in Narnia.

But he could not think about that now he needed to concentrate on the present problems. His sister was getting married and Edmund did not know how he should feel about that. He continued on his way and finally made it to the stable and what he saw surprised him.

Darin was lying on the stable floor, sleeping peacefully. Edmund smiled and crept towards the animal, being careful not to make any noise. He leaned down and stroked his hand over the horses mane. Darin looked so comfortable that Edmund decided to just go on a walk instead.

Slowly Edmund stalked out of the stable and into the shimmering sunlight of early morning in the world of Narnia. He would just have to wonder the grounds with his thoughts.

Edmund stepped carefully around the garden, not wanting to step on any of the flowers or leave any indication that he had been off the stone path of the large flower field. He just wanted to be alone and if someone came looking for him, well, he did not want them to find him.

On his way into the bright woods he could not help but think back to when he received the news, it was only a few hours ago and it had taken him and Peter completely by surprise.

Edmund sat in the dining hall chair nearest him and gazed around the room. Peter sat silently next to him with a curious look on his face with Lucy smiling brightly next to him as if she knew something they did not.

Susan and Caspian sat with small, nervous smiles across from the group. Susan took a deep breath and spoke softly but confidently. "Caspian and I are getting married." And just like that the news was out. Peter and Edmund both starred in shock and confusion but Lucy seemed all to happy with the news. She threw herself at her sister, " Oh, Susan! I am so happy for you! I knew you two were meant for each other."

Both boys starred silently at the newly engaged couple, neither really knew what to say. Peter broke into a smile and stood, "This is great. Caspian you are like a brother to me and I cannot imagine anyone better for my sister. You are both going to be very happy together, I just know it."

The group turned to Edmund and he could not help but feel nervous at the anticipation written on their faces. Edmund sighed, he did not think this was a good idea. " If your both happy then I am happy as well. Have you decided a date and place yet?"

Susan smiled brightly and turned to Caspian who was returning the sentiment. "Caspian and I have decided to get married at Cair Paravel and we wanted to do it in 4 days."

Edmund and Peter nodded business like and Lucy flung herself on he sister once more and squealed with joy. " That is a great place, Aslan will be so happy." The group nodded there agreement, all but Edmund who stood starring blankly into the distance. He could feel it in his bones that this was not going to end well and he had so many questions.

Would they have to stay in Narnia forever? Would Aslan even approve of the wedding? Were Narnian weddings even legal in England and who would perform it? Suddenly Edmund noticed everyone looking intently at him. For once in his life he felt self conscious and nervously turned to face the group.

"It is getting late and I think I need to sleep on this good news." He smiled but it was forced and quickly walked to his room. Edmund closed the door and rushed to his bathroom. Leaning over the sink he felt sick and incredibly worried. Something was not right since he got the news and Edmund only hoped it was his nerves that were acting up.

Everything would be fine, right? He slowly changed his clothes and crawled into his bed. He lay awake for a while and finally sleep took him. He woke to a sick feeling in his stomach and rushed to the bathroom, retching into a nearby bucket.

Edmund broke away from his thoughts and continued through the woods, the light was brighter now and Edmund knew that it was almost mid day. He should head back but he had barely made any progress with his thoughts and needed more time.

After walking for a while he slowed and sat against a tree. He pulled out his bag and ate some food he had packed. Edmund heard a rustling near his left side and turned swiftly, sword already raised in case of danger.

Something dove from the bush and landed with thud right beside Edmund, he had just managed to get out of the way of the animal. He starred at the animal before him, it was a bear, but not like a Narnian. This was a wild bear, just like the one that had almost gotten Lucy when they first came back to Narnia.

Edmund unsheathed his sword, glad he had thought to bring it and got into a ready stance. The wild animal lunged and Edmund dodged gracefully while cutting the animals arm. The bear turned faster than expected and roared with anger. Edmund stood, once again ready for the attack, but was caught off guard when the bear rammed into his legs. Edmund was thrown to the ground, losing his sword with the sudden attack. The bear growled from its position, nearly on top of Edmund and clawed at his chest. He held back a scream of pain and tried desperately to reach his sword. He grabbed the hilt just as the bear tried to sink its teeth into his neck, he moved his head and the rows of teeth went into his shoulder. The pain was too much and Edmund let out a scream just as he heard his collar bone and shoulder blade cracking.

Edmund used all the strength be had left and plunged his sword straight into the bear's heart, or where he thought the heart was anyway. The bear stood, let out a piercing roar of pain and then lowered itself to the ground, dead. Edmund dropped his sword and reached his left hand to his injured right shoulder. He felt the warm blood and the pain of his broken bones, he groaned in agony and stumbled to a standing position, hand still on his shoulder. He looked down and noted sadly that he had claw marks down most of his body, and a particularly deep one to his side. Edmund bent down stiffly and picked up his sword, wiping it off in the grass and sheathing it. He began to walk in the direction he believed would lead him to the castle, he would get there eventually but he hoped he wouldn't bleed out first.

Edmund walked a few yards before crumpling painfully to his knees. His injuries and the battle had made him weak, the journey back to the castle was too much in his condition. He shook with cold, even though it was the middle of summer and tried to stand, he would not give up that easily. But his determination was rewarded with another painful descent back to his knees.

Suddenly the bushes in front of him began to move and he heard the sound of footsteps. He pathetically grabbed the hilt of his sword, ready to defend himself if necessary. But the bushes parted and revealed Peter and Orieus. Edmund almost cried in relief, his brother dismounted and rushed over to him. Peter brought himself to his knees and hugged Edmund gently.

"Edmund what happened?"

"Wild bear." He said shakily.

"Oh Ed, look at you. Your torn apart, we have to get back. Can you stand?"

In an answer Edmund stood slowly, his legs shaking uncontrollably he had to lean on Peter as they walked to his brother's horse and the general.

"Help me Orieus."

The half horse, half man helped lift Edmund onto Peter's horse and then Peter got on afterwards, holding his brother up so he would stay on. They turned around and headed back to the castle, no one spoke on the way.

Finally the castle came into view, Edmund was barely awake and slouched heavily, he heard running and talking around him but could not make out what was going on. He felt himself being lifted and set gently on the ground. Opening his eyes he saw his little sister Lucy starring down at him with concern in her eyes. She opened her cordial and held it to his mouth, warm liquid drops fell onto his tongue and he closed his eyes in relief.

The next time he opened his eyes he was in his bed, had new clothes on and felt exhausted. He was about to close his eyes again when he heard his door open. Inside walked Peter, Lucy, Susan and a healer. They all smiled when they saw Edmund was awake and rushed to his bed side. Ed smiled back, "How long have I been asleep?"

"Only about a day." Lucy spoke up.

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired."

The group smiled and the healer took a place by his bed.

"You need to rest a while longer, and take these herbs, they will help you get back your energy." With that she handed Susan a few leaves and left the room. Edmund wearily closed his eyes and felt sleep over take him almost instantly. He had realized that his sister and Caspian had the right to be together, especially considering how short life can really be.


End file.
